


Bloody Hands

by EganFire146



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EganFire146/pseuds/EganFire146
Summary: The children of wonder have been hunted.





	Bloody Hands

Wet red trails slid down his arms and dripped from his fingers. She was before him, tears streaming from her bright eyes. They were once filled with wonder, but now held nothing but pain. A sob shook her being, and he softly reached up and rested his hand on her cheek.  
“Hush now. Hush, baby.”  
She held her breath, eyes wide, taking in his every move. His thumb stroked her cheek, bloody streaks in their wake. A strange noise bubbled up from the back of his throat, and he hiccuped in a breath.  
He tilted his face toward the dark ceiling, a smirk snagging his lips. Their gazes met once more and he chuckled.  
She began to tremble again, struggling to breathe.  
“Husssshhh,” he cooed, breath warming her ear. “My love, do not fear.” He chuckled again.  
She whimpered.  
The man leaned back, holding her chin with a single finger. She whimpered in fear, struggling to hold her scream in.  
In a swift motion, he speared her in the chest, the cold sensation tingling through her body. He leaned in, eyes boring into her soul.  
“Quiet now, my love.”  
But the light from within her faded quickly, the crimson river flowing fast. He dropped her and stepped back from his crouch, the last child of wonder slumping over herself, dead. Cuts laced her exposed skin, and dried blood caked her clothing.  
He turned and, stepping over the other corpses that littered the floor, strode from the secrets hidden in the warehouse.  
He tilted his face to the rain, blood once again falling from his fingertips.


End file.
